


(Tohle je) příliš intenzivní

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Accidents, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Near Sex Experience, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: MJ moc dobře věděla, že si začíná se Spider-Manem.Jenom oba tak nějak pozapomněli, jakou sílu Peter doopravdy má.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Avengers Team, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	(Tohle je) příliš intenzivní

„Ten film byl příšerný.“

„Ale no tak, M. Probíráme to už celou cestu domů. Nemůžeme toho už nechat?“

„Ne dokud neuznáš, že mám pravdu.“

„Jenže mně se líbil!“

Zastavila se ve dveřích, oči upřené do těch jeho a prst zabodnutý v jeho hrudi. „Neštvi mě, Parkere. Máš poslední šanci.“

Rozesmál se. Chytil její ruku, přitáhl si ji k sobě a zvedl do náruče. Moudře nekomentoval její tlumené vyjeknutí a místo toho ji krátce políbil. „Fajn, máš pravdu. Ten film byl strašný.“

„Mh,“ přikývla jenom, pohled upřený na Peterovu hruď. Bylo to rozptylující, ano? Peter byl přitažlivý a ona si to moc dobře uvědomovala – ostatně, jednalo se o _jejího_ přítele, ne nikoho jiného. „Jsme ráda, že to uznáváš.“

„Co bych pro tebe neudělal?“ Nohou za nimi zavřel dveře a natáhl prsty, aby rozsvítil. Shlédl na ni, oči upřené do těch jejích. „May dneska není doma,“ zamumlal. „Máme byt jenom pro sebe.“

Zazubila se na něj. Zapřela si ruce za jeho ramena a přitáhla se blíž, aby ho políbila, zatímco on si ji v náručí přetočil tak, aby mu mohla omotat nohy okolo pasu, zatímco ji nesl k jeho pokoji. Tohle nebyla nabídka, která se odmítá.

V jejich polibku se snadno ztratila a procitla až ve chvíli, kdy ji Peter položil na postel a sundával boty z nohou. Ani si nevšimla, kdy skopl on ty své, ale ve výsledku na tom nesešlo, protože si přetáhl tričko přes hlavu a jí se naskytl pohled na jeho odhalenou hruď.

Peter se nad ni nahnul, jeho ruce jí vklouzly pod tričko a polaskaly na holé kůži, když jí motýlím dotekem přejel po žebrech až na záda a zastavil se u zapínání podprsenky. Viděla v jeho očích nejistotu skrytou za touhou a nemusela ani přemýšlet nad tím, co chce. „Mi –“

„Udělej to, tygře,“ špitla. Nikdy se nedostali tak daleko. Jistě, líbali se, dotýkali jeden druhého, ale zatím se neposunuli dál. Jenže teď už neviděla důvod čekat; bylo jim skoro devatenáct a milovali se. 

Ještě chvíli váhal, ale pak znova přitiskl své rty na ty její a polibek přerušil jenom, aby jí mohl sundat triko. Jedním až překvapivě zkušeným pohybem jí rozepl podprsenku (a MJ si řekla, že tím, kde _přesně_ se tohle naučil, se bude zabývat později) a vzápětí už se holými zády opírala o prostěradlo.

Potichu se zasmála do polibku a překvapeně zalapala po dechu, když jí Peter lehounce přejel prsty po prsu. Zaťala mu nehty do zad a Peter ji jenom políbil hladověji. Jejich dotyky začínaly nabírat na naléhavosti, nedočkavosti a hrubosti, jenže se nezdálo, že by její přítel _doopravdy_ spěchal.

Netrpělivě se zavrtěla a přitáhla si ho blíž k sobě, ale on jí jenom pevně chytil na bocích a držel, jako kdyby se mu snad snažila vykroutit. Než však stačila něco namítnout, políbil ji na krku, pak sjel k dekoltu a nakonec až na druhé prso.

Na pár okamžiků se ztratila v potěšení, které jí Peter přinášel, ale pak ji jako blesk z čistého nebe probrala náhlá prudká bolest na břiše. Znova zalapala po dechu. „Pe – Petere,“ zasykla.

„Mhh?“ broukl nepřítomně.

„Petere,“ zopakovala rázněji, protože měla pocit, že jí jeho stisk za chvíli rozdrtí kosti.

Tentokrát ho to probralo. Zvedl hlavu, aby se na ni podíval, a ať už se tvářila jakkoli, donutilo ho to se zarazit. Viděla, kdy zapojil své smysly, aby zaslechl její splašeně bijící srdce, a pak se zvedl, aby klečel obkročmo nad ní. „MJ, co se –“ pohled mu padl na její břicho a boky, kde už se stačily utvořit děsivé fialové modřiny tvaru jeho rukou.

Peter sebou ucukl, jako kdyby jím projel blesk, a vzápětí stál vedle postele, ve tváři naprosto zděšený výraz, který se odrážel i v jeho očích. „MJ,“ špitl. „MJ, promiň mi to, neuvědomil jsem si – to jsem nechtěl, MJ – strašně se omlouvám –“

„Ne, ne, ne, Petere,“ posadila se, aby ho uklidnila, ale když jí uniklo další bolestné zasyknutí, Peter ucouvl. Sebral ze země svoje triko, bryskně si ho přetáhl přes hlavu a pak už stál u postele. „Pet –“

Ale on jen otevřel okno, náramky na jeho rukou, které doposud navykle přehlížela, se změnily v metače pavučin a on s tichým „mrzí mě to“ vyskočil z okna.

Zaúpěla a plácla sebou na postel, vědouc, že by bylo marné ho nahánět skrz celé město, když může být kdekoli. Navíc pochybovala, že by ho sama dokázala uklidnit.

Z úst jí uniklo zasténání, které už se ani neobtěžovala krotit, když se převalila a natáhla pro podprsenku a triko a znova zaúpěla, když se musela zvednout, aby si došla pro mobil. Neodvažovala se vrátit zpátky do Peterova pokoje, natož se na postel podívat, takže jenom chvíli postávala v obýváku a hleděla na telefonní kontakt. „Seber se, Jones,“ zamumlala si pro sebe a stiskla tlačítko volat. 

~~~

Říct, že Tony byl překvapený, když mu o půl jedenácté večer zazvonil mobil, by bylo slabé slovo. A jeho údiv ještě vzrostl, když si přečetl, kdo mu volá.

Mávnutím ruky naznačil Friday, ať zastaví rozkoukaný film, čímž si získal pozornost zbytku týmu. Přijal hovor a přiložil si telefon k uchu. „Michelle?“

Všichni okamžitě zpozorněli. Každý věděl, že dneska měli Peter a MJ rande, takže nečekali, že se ozve jejich nejmladší člen týmu, natož jeho přítelkyně. V hlavách se jim začaly tvořit nejtemnější scénáře.

„Starku,“ pozdravila nazpět, ale chyběla tomu obvyklá jiskra. „Můžu… můžu za vámi přijít?“

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš.“ Ani si neuvědomil, že stojí, dokud mu Natasha nepoložila ruku na rameno, aby ho zastavila v pohybu. „Co se stalo, je všechno v pořádku?“

Na druhé straně nastala až nezvykle dlouhá odmlka. „Já… nejsem si jistá. Ale Peter není zraněný, neboj se.“

Cítil, jak mu spadl kámen ze srdce, jen aby ho nahradil další. „Počkej, Peter není, ale co –“

„Jsem na cestě.“

Zíral na nečinný mobil v rukou a Natasha přešla před něj, aby se na ni musel podívat. „Co se stalo, Tony?“

„Nemám ponětí,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „MJ se ptala, jestli může přijít, ale nedává to smysl.“

Steve se zamračil. „A Peter s ní není?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Očividně ne.“

„Šéfe, jestli můžu,“ vložila se do toho Friday, „podle GPS lokátoru v metačích se Peter právě nachází kousek od Brooklynského mostu.“

Všichni se na sebe nechápavě podívali. „Vždyť to je přes celý Queens,“ poznamenal Clint. „Co tam sakra dělá?“

„Friday, je Spider-Manův oblek aktivní?“

„Není, šéfe. Pouze metače pavučin.“

„Tohle začíná být opravdu divné,“ zamručel Bucky. „A přestává se mi to líbit.“

Nelíbilo se to nikomu, jenže nemohli přijít na nic, co by ty dva mělo dnes večer oddělit. Natasha navrhla hádku, ale tu Sam zamítl s tím, že kdyby se pohádali, _Peter_ by mířil do věže a MJ od ní, ne naopak. Nezbývalo jim nic jiného než čekat.

Michelle se objevila o dvacet minut později s vlasy rozpuštěnými a lehce zacuchanými a očima zarudlýma od pláče. „Je Peter… je v pořádku?“ zeptala se místo pozdravu s pohledem upřeným na Tonyho.

„Zdravotně? Asi ano,“ přiznal váhavě. „Ale nemáme nejmenší ponětí, co sakra teď dělá v Brooklynu. Takže kdyby ti nevadilo vysvětlit, co se stalo…?“

Zhluboka se nadechla, ruce stažené k hrudníku. Natasha ji objala, lehce, aby ji nezahltila nebo nevylekala, ale zároveň pevně, aby jí dodala ztracený pocit jistoty, který potřebovala. Odvedla ji na gauč a usadila mezi sebe a Clinta. 

„Přišli jsme z kina k Peterovi domů,“ začala potichu. „A, um… tam to začalo být více…“ neurčitě zagestikulovala rukama, na tváři ruměnec. Chvíli jim trvalo, než pochopili, ale když se tak stalo, bleskově přikývli. „Nedostali jsme se moc daleko, protože…“ Nervózně si skousla ret, nevědouc, jak pokračovat. A tak si prostě jen vyhrnula tričko a jim se naskytl pohled na její zbarvené břicho. 

Sam s Clintem sprostě zakleli, zatímco všichni ostatní se naklonili blíž, aby lépe viděli. Natasha jí na modřiny přiložila ruce a opatrně jí prohmatala žebra, aby se ujistila, že nemá nic zlomené. „Co se sakra stalo?“

Povytáhla koutky úst do smutného úsměvu. „Pavoučí supersíla očividně nejde dohromady se sexem.“

Na pár vteřin se rozhostilo ticho přerušené dalším klením, tentokrát mnohem více lidmi. „Peter?“ hlesl Tony. „Peter ti tohle udělal? Oh, do prdele. Ne, ne, ne.“

Michelle přikývla. „Já vím, že to nebylo schválně,“ shrnula si triko dolů. „Vím to, nechal se unést, nebyla to jeho chyba. Jenže ten idiot si to nemyslí a dává si to za vinu.“

„Nedivím se mu,“ zamumlal Clint. „Kdyby stiskl ještě trochu více…“

„Ale nestiskl,“ zavrčela MJ. „Hele, nemůžu říct, že mě to nepřekvapilo, ale věděla jsem, že je Spider-Man, když jsem si s ním začala. Byla to nehoda.“

Bucky vzdychl. „Dává smysl, že se přestal ovládat. Je silnější než já nebo Steve, ale ačkoli to dokonale umí nedávat najevo… snadno na to mohl v novém rozpoložení prostě přestat myslet.“

„Přesně,“ odsouhlasila. „Ale vyděsilo ho to. A potom prostě idiotsky vyskočil z okna.“

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „Upřímně? Asi se mu nemůžu divit.“

„Potřebuju mu říct, že je to v pořádku, ale nemůžu ho nahánět přes celý New York.“ Michelle k nim vzhlédla, namotávajíc si jeden pramen vlasů na prst. „Je mi jasné, že dřív nebo později přijde sem, takže kdybych tady mohla počkat…?“

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš,“ přikývl Tony. „A mezitím bych se podíval na ty modřiny, kdybys dovolila.“

Zaváhala, ale pak přikývla. Ostatně, s Peterem se to bude řešit mnohem snáz, když uvidí, že se hojí.

~~~

Trvalo dobrou hodinu a půl, než Friday oznámila, že Peter proklouzl do svého pokoje na Tonyho patře. Michelle divže nevyskočila ze svého místa (byť toho prudkého pohybu okamžitě zalitovala), jen aby se zarazila v půli cesty k výtahu. „Friday?“ zkusila. „Je… je v pořádku?“

Několik úzkostných minut umělá inteligence mlčela. „Podle mých nasbíraných dat z dřívějška to vypadá, že si Peter prošel alespoň jedním panickým záchvatem. Jeho tep i dech jsou zrychlené, zároveň detekuji tržná poranění na jeho dlaních a krev na kloubech. Jejich původ není jasný, ale měla-li bych hádat, řekla bych, že si Peter svá zranění způsobil sám.“

Vzedmul se v ní náhlý nečekaný vztek. _Parkere, ty bláznivý idiote._ „Půjdu za ním.“

„Jo, to je rozhodně dobrý nápad,“ vzdychl Stark.

Více neslyšela, protože se za ní zavřely výtahové dveře a za pár vteřin už kráčela k jeho pokoji. Pozvedla ruku, aby zaklepala, ale dveře se otevřely, aniž by se jich dotkla, a tak opatrně vstoupila. Místnost byla osvícená jenom lampou v rohu a nočními světly zvenčí pronikajícími sem okny, jež se táhly přes celou jednu stěnu.

Peter stál přímo u nich, zády k ní, a díval se dolů na město. Chystala se promluvit, ale on ji předehnal: „Strašně mě to mrzí, MJ,“ šeptl. Otočil se, aby k ní stál čelem. Natáhl ruku, jako by se jí chtěl dotknout, ale tu vzdálenost dvou metrů mezi nimi nepřekonal. „Tohle jsem nechtěl. Měl jsem se ovládat.“

„Hloupost.“ Přistoupila k němu, snažíc se ignorovat, jak se zády nalepil na sklo. „Poslouchej mě, Parkere, protože se mi to nechce opakovat, ano? Za nic nemůžeš. Nic se nestalo.“

„Že se nic nestalo?“ vybuchl. „MJ, zranil jsem tě! Mohl jsem ti něco _zlomit_ a ani jsem si to _neuvědomoval_. Kdybys mě nezastavila –“

„Ale já jsem tě zastavila.“ Přistoupila blíž. A ještě blíž. „Neopovažuj se sebe samotného obviňovat, jasný?“

„Jak bych _nemohl_?“

„Snadno. Máš superschopnosti, já ne. Nechtěl jsi je, ale už se tak stalo a nezměníš to.“ Už stála přímo před ním, dělilo je pár centimetrů. „Je to o důvěře. Věřím ti, že když uděláš něco, co mě bude bolet nebo se mi nebude líbit, pak přestaneš. Tohle,“ schválně si přetáhla triko přes hlavu a odhodila ho na zem, „na věci nic nemění. Pořád chci být s tebou, pořád s tebou chci mít sex – možná ne dneska, ale chci. Pořád tě _miluju_. Takže se vzpamatuj, Parkere, a pochop, že vím, že jsi to neudělal schválně.“ S posledním slovem uchopila jeho tvář do dlaní a dlouze ho políbila.

Okolo pasu se jí utáhly Peterovy ruce a on si ji přitáhl k sobě. „Je mi to strašně líto, Michelle,“ hlesl. „Budu se snažit víc ovládat, slibuju. Miluju tě a nechci o tebe přijít, přísahám, že se to už nebude opakovat –“

„Parkere,“ přitiskla mu ruku na pusu, „moc mluvíš. Sklapni a radši mě obejmi, jasné?“

Krátce se zasmál. Ostatně, jak by mohl takovéto žádosti nevyhovět?


End file.
